


The Center of Attention

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows something about Arthur others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> For Kabal. The title is his prompt. Happy birthday to one of my all-time favorite people. I hope you're having a wonderful day today, hon.

Prince Arthur Pendragon was used to having eyes upon him. In Camelot’s court, his bearing and dress encouraged adoration from those attending feasts or meetings. On the field, his agility and cunning won every tournament, along with the admiration of his men, and the sighs of the ladies of the court.

He was the one all men wished they could be, and all women aspired to be wooed by. Bards wrote ballads that spoke of his wit and charm, and of the men who flocked to Camelot to be trained by him.

And Arthur basked under all of the attention.

But Merlin had only discovered just how much Arthur enjoyed the attention after the two became lovers.

He circled his kneeling boy one last time, admiring the curve of his spine as Arthur bowed his head, then ran long fingers through golden hair and smiled down at him. “Good. Now…you are to stay there until called for, boy. Do you understand?”

Arthur gave but a single nod, and Merlin smiled wider. It was amazing how much they enjoyed doing this, despite how different it was from their usual roles.

And every time, Merlin loved him just a little bit more.


End file.
